Those Eyes
by Twiin-Vii2iion2
Summary: Sollux Captor is a coder/hacker. He frequents a bar near his apartment and lives alone and spends all his time alone... at least until he meets a certain new friend at the bar one night... Note: This is a sadstuck and contains character death near the end. and lots of sexual themes like actual sex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never wanted this. Never. But I should have expected it. Nothing good ever lasts with me. If I hurt everyone who I know, imagine what would happen to someone I loved? I don't have to. Not anymore at least.

He was short with scruffy black hair and a constant gloom. I know that doesn't sound very attractive, but he instantly struck me. He looked cranky but his short stature made him adorable instead of threatening.

I watched him from across the bar for a while trying to muster up enough courage to go talk to him. But doubt was stopping me, as it always did. What if he didn't like me? Why would he? Who would like a stupid geek like me? I mean, It's bad enough that I have different colored eyes.

I was sensitive about my eyes, as they were often used as ammo for the bullies when I was kid. But that's what kids do with different things. And how much more different can eyes get than one being electric blue and the other being blood red. But that's how I was born. Yup, "Sollux Captor: A freak since day one."

I was jarred out of my revery by a voice. "Hey fuckass, what are you staring at?"

I shook my head and focused on the short, angry guy in front of me, who, sometime while I was daydreaming, had made his way across the bar.

"Huh?"

"What. Are. You. Staring. At. You. Fuckass." He said each word slowly as if I was stupid.

"Nothing much." I retorted, a small smirk playing on my lips. He really was a handful.

He glared at me with his light blue, almost gray, eyes. "Fuck you, you bulge sniffing bitch! You wanna take this outside?!"

"Woa, woa, calm your titth man..." Great my lisp slipped out again. I had tried speech therapy but there was no getting rid of it. Just one more thing used against me as a kid. Turns out now was no different.

"Titth?" he guffawed "You fucking want me to calm my titth? What about I get you a margarita and you can have thome extra thalt with it?" A grin spread across his lips as a scowl came to mine.

"You get any girlth with that? When wath the latht time you had thex?" He grinned wider, obviously seeing he'd struck a nerve. The problem is he struck a nerve too hard.

Without thinking, I punched him in the face, dropping him more out of surprise than a hard punch. Before he could get up I threw a twenty on the bar to pay for my drink and made my way for the door. As I reached the door I felt a hand on my arm. I spun, hands up ready for an attack but the kid just stood there, sizing me up.

"Listen... I went too far..." He said.

"Yeah you did." I said, noting that he had the beginnings of a black eye already forming. I turned away and left the bar, but he followed me out into the street. It was relatively empty, but then again most streets are at 1 in the morning around here.

"Hey listen fuckass! I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" He grabbed my arm again and I flipped, spinning around an pinning him against the wall of the bar. It was easy to do considering how much smaller he was than me. Almost a whole foot shorter than me. I mean I'm not tall, only about 5' 11" maybe 6'. He had to be about 4'10".

"Look. You wanna know why I wath thtaring at you? I wath trying to build up the courage to talk to you. I thought you'd be fun to talk to but you're just like the rest."

he just stared me in the eyes, actually more accurately AT my eyes. My sunglasses had fallen off during the scuffle and he could see my freakish eyes.

"your eyes..." he muttered.

"Oh great, you're gonna thtart on that now too?"

"What? No! Hey! Let me go fuckass!" I obliged him that and let him away from the wall. He patted his clothes, wiping away the dust collected there from the wall. "You're eyes." He said while doing so. "They're... interesting."

My head cocked slightly as surprise took over. Interesting? Really? I'd actually never heard anyone call them that before. He shuffled a bit and looked away, blushing, making him look even cuter.

"Thankth..." I muttered, felling the rush of heat as a blush crept its way into my cheeks as well. "What'th your name?"

"Karkat, your's?"

"Thollux. Thollux Captor."

"Hey listen, Sollux... It's cold and I'm not gonna fancy standing out here all night. Umm... So I thought I'd go home... May-maybe I'll see you here tomorrow night?"

"M-maybe..." He nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but must have decided not to say whatever he was gonna say because he shook his head and turned away, walking to what I assumed was his home. I watched him walk away for a few minutes, letting what had just happened sink in. I sighed and turned to head home myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm back with another story! And to those who follow my other story: Blood and Freedom, I AM SO SORRY! My schedule has been so hectic and I haven't had much time to write. Today was my day off from work so I'm gonna write this story and maybe even some new chapters in the Blood and Freedom series. I am currently waiting on my editor for the next chapter of Blood and Freedom but this story is going up unedited so I'll uplaod it as I go for now. It's not gonna be anything epic, no more than 10 chapters if I even get that. But it will be sad and sexy.

With love,

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Chapter 2

I headed back to the bar the next night, hoping I would see Karkat there. I walked in, my heart beating it's way into my throat. I did a scan of the room and my heart stopped. There he was, where I sat last night at the bar. I went over and sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Was his curt response. I looked at him and noticed his eye had gotten worse since last night.

"Thorry about the eye." I said sheepishly.

"Just matches my current situation." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's not important." He turned away for a second then turned back. "So fuckass, let's try this the right way this time. What do you do for work?"

I smirked. "Computer code writing and hacking." I said like it was nothing. It was nothing. Writing code isn't that hard and if you know how the code was written, it's even easier to hack it. But the way he looked at me I could tell he thought I was a big deal.

"You mean... you're a hacker? That's... wow... all I do is job searching. It is a career. It pays absolutely nothing. I'm still waiting on the fucking promotion. You know that if I get promoted, someone may actually start paying me?" He snorted and I let out a little chuckle. I had to admit that this kid had an excess of personality.

"Probably doethn't help that the economy thuckth dick right now." I commiserated. He simply nodded his head in agreement and took a sip from his beer. I nodded to the bar tender and he brought him his usual.

"You come here enough that you only have to nod?" Karkat asked me in astonishment.

"Every night." I shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"You don't have any friends to hang out with?"

"No. Nobody at work really likes me." I noticed that his look was one of pity. "Don't pity me. It won't help anything."

The look disappeared from his face and he looked away. "Look... last night... I... I didn't mean to be so mean. I just... I wanted to approach you and didn't know how. Then I saw you staring and... well... I made a really shitty attempt to approach you."

"I'll thay, it was pretty thitty." I chuckled. "But hey, could have been worthe."

Karkat seemed to relax, he turned to face me again. I Caught a glimpse of his eye and felt immediately ashamed.

"Look... I'm thorry too. I thouldn't have punched you... I jutht hate it when people make fun of me."

"I probably deserved. I was being a fucking douchemuffin." He smiled as I snorted into my drink. I didn't know it at the time but it was one of the few times I would ever see the mythical beast known as Karkat's smile.

We kept talking about little things, exchanging ideas about the economy over a few beers. Time ticked on faster than I thought was possible. And I found out things about him like the fact that he messed around with computers some and was, much like myself, a gamer. I also found out that he lived only a few blocks away from the bar as well.

The night grew older as we chatted and soon the bar was closing and they had to kick us out. Having stopped drinking an hour earlier, I was nearly sober, however, Karkat was still far gone, but stable enough to walk. I couldn't let him walk home alone so I helped to his apartment. I wanted to help him up the stairs but he stopped me at the outside door.

"I can make it fuckass..." He slurred.

"You thure?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah... I can make it... He leaned against the door and just stayed there for about a minute before turning to face me slowly. "Thanks." He said and then before I knew what was happening, he had pressed his lips against mine.

I stood in shock at first, my arms glued to my sides. My mind raced, and the thought that he was drunk kept running through and through. Eventually my instincts won over and my arms shot up, wrapping around him. I held him closer and slid my tongue against his lips. He quickly parted them and my tongue darted inside his mouth, exploring the unfamiliar cavern. I felt his tongue slide along the underside of mine and heard as much as felt him moan against me. I moved my tongue in circles around his and pressed our bodies together. I broke the kiss only momentarily to draw a ragged breath before continuing, our tongues dancing together.

We stayed like this for a long while and just when thought he was going to invite me in he broke away.

"No... not tonight..."

Before I could say anything he slipped through the door and shut it in my face. Confused and more than just a little aroused I slowly turned to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Again! So, this is the last in this one tonight. I love how this is going. ^/^ So , this story isn't going to have any sex warnings on chapters cause there are gonna be a lot of sex chapters 0.0 I like it that way, but don't worry, there will be a story as well, and the sex won't detract from that but actually help it along. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. .

With love,

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Chapter 3

Karkat didn't show the next day or the day after that. After a week I began to wonder if he'd ever come back but those thoughts were put to rest about two weeks after the incident on his doorstep.

I was sitting at my normal spot at the bar after my customary scan for him had turned up nothing once again. I had laid my head down on the bar when I felt the hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Karkat standing there.

"Hey." he looked... sheepish? Concerned? I don't know...

"Hey... are you alright? I mean I didn't thcare you? I mean I'm thorry. I thouldn't have done that... You were drunk and I..."

"Shut up fuckass." He held up a hand, motioning for me to stop. "I knew what I was doing. I just... I went too far... I got.. scared of what I was doing. You didn't do anything wrong." His eyes were shining, like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for so long. Something came up and... well... I got a job."

I Just stared for a second like an idiot before it sank in what he'd said.

"You got a job! That's great!"

"Yeah, thanks. I really am sorry, I got sidetracked and well... I was also nervous about coming back here... I mean I said I went too far... but I knew if I came back, I'd want to go farther." He blushed.

I had no idea what to say. Was he seriously suggesting...

"Look... If you don''t want to I can just go ho..."

"No! I do I jutht... Here?"

"Well, I can go to your place, but I'd have to leave immediately... At least here we can..."

I grabbed his hand and led him to a booth. We sat down and I looked into his eyes intently.

"Lithten... You do know what you're thaying, right? I mean... I don't want to take advantage of you..." I took his face between my hands and looking him in the eye. "Tell me you know what this means"

"I do."

"So you won't be mad if we go through with this?"

"I won't."

"Even if we do it in the bathroom here?" I know I wasn't thinking but it didn't matter. My mind was addled with being horny and my dick had taken over.

"Even if it's there."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me into the bathroom and into the handicapped stall. He turned to face me and I had him up against the wall, my mouth pressed to his. His eyes went wide but the closed slowly in submission as I felt him relax against me. I let out a soft moan into his mouth as he raised his knee slowly and rubbed it against my growing length. I pressed into him and felt his own length, hard against my thigh.

I ran my hands down along his hips and to the front of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. As I pulled the zipper down releasing some of the pressure on his shaft, Karkat broke away from me am whimpered submissively.

"Thhhh. Quiet. Thomeone will hear uth." I breathed against him as I pulled at his underwear, uncovering his shaft. I felt him wriggle in my grasp and drop to his knees. He nuzzled the front of my pants before reaching up and unbuttoning them and pulling them down slowly. He licked me through my boxers, making me shiver.

He pulled down the boxers and licked up and then down my shaft, making me moan almost inaudibly. My shaft rested over his head as he suckled on my balls. I looked down and stroked his hair mouthing "Good boy."

With one final, agonizingly long and exceedingly pleasant suck, he let my ball out of his mouth only to lick up the shaft and take the tip into his mouth. The feeling of his wet, warm mouth around my tip made me moan louder than before. I braced myself against the wall to stop from thrusting into his mouth as he took me further in.

Once I was all the way in, he started to bob his head while sucking and running his tongue over the tip when he pulled back. I moaned softly, close to release already but trying to hold back. He began to move his head in circular motions, driving me crazy until I came, filling his mouth.

I felt him swallow around my as I slid out of his mouth. He looked up at me and I reached down and pulled him up and pressed him against the wall. I pulled his legs up over my shoulders and held him up by leaning into him and pressing him into the wall. I pressed my re hardened cock to his tight entrance. As I pressed in, I felt him relax and his muscles give way as I slid into him, my cock slick with saliva.

I heard him gasp against my ear as I fully sheathed myself inside of him. "It'll be fine." I whispered. "I'll take care of you."

I started to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed, changing my angle occasionally, searching for his spot. I knew I'd found it when I felt his nails dig into my shoulders. I thrust into that spot again and again, the friction building, causing me to bit down on his shoulder to keep from yelling out. I felt him bite into my shoulder as I also felt a warm, wet thickness hit my shirt.

I reached down and felt the cum on his groin from him cumming. I grunt and thrust into him faster, not quite ready to cum yet, I felt him get hard and I grabbed his cock and started to stroke it in time with my thrust, fast and sloppy. I felt the warmth start to grow in my groin, signifying my release was near. I moaned against his shoulder as my body spasmed and I filled him with my seed. I continued to stroke him until I felt him cum against my shirt again, the cum so warm it felt hot against my skin. I Slid out of him slowly, panting.

"Wow" He said. "That was so good..."

"Thankth..." I blushed as the after-climax guilt started to set in. He looked at me and smirked.

"You're good." He leaned up and kissed my lips, standing on his tiptoes to reach. It was a quick peck and then he quickly got his pants back on. I pulled mine up and went out of the stall to wash my shirt. I looked up to see him watching me from the stall in the mirror. I turned around, having cleaned my shirt.

"What now?"

He crossed to me and kissed me again. He hopped up on me, wrapping his legs around me and our kiss deepened. Needless to say, we didn't leave the bathroom for another hour.


	4. Chapter 4

So! This is Chapter 4 and I just love where this is going! it's gonna be sad, but good hopefully. It is gonna escalate quickly from here. I don't know how many more chapters it's gonna be, but there will be at least two more. Enjoy! And for those of you who read my other story, the reason this one is updating is because I am not bothering to have it updated. Blood and freedom is being edited to make it as good as it can be.

For those of you haven't read my other story, it is called Blood and Freedom and you should totally go read it.

Enjoy,

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Karkat and I met on and off for the next few weeks, not always escalating in the same way our third meeting did. Actually, we hadn't done it since then. KK, as I had taken to calling him, was too shy to do it again. But he had asked me to meet him again and again, and that Thursday, exactly3 weeks after our bathroom stall adventure.

I met him at the bar as usual, but upon seeing him I sort of sensed that something was different. He looked happy enough but something was off...

I dismissed as a silly notion and took my seat next to him. He immediately leaned against me and I felt a rumbling coming form him.

"Are you purring?"

"No... Fuckass..." He slurred.

"How long have you been here?

"Two hours... maybe three?"

I looked to the bar tender who shrugged.

"He's had a bit to drink, I had to cut him off."

I sighed and turned to KK. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Ye-yeah...Just *hic* just a lit *hic* a little *****hic* I'm wasted..."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Come on... let's take this party to my place. Maybe sober you up a little." I stood and took his hand. He stumbled off of his stool and leaned against me as I walked him out the door and to my apartment. Getting him up the stairs was a lot harder than I thought it would be. He kept stumbling over his own feet and nearly pulled me down the stairs several times. After what seemed like an eternity we made it to my apartment.

I unlocked the door and took him in, sitting him on the sofa. His head lulled on his shoulders.

"Thit man, it'th only thix o'clock."

He merely moaned in response. I sat next to him and my nose instinctively wrinkled.

"Thit man, you thmell." I sighed again and lifted him up. "Let's get you in the shower." It was going to be a long night

I took him into the bathroom and started the shower as he leaned against the door. I walked over and started to take off his clothes. He giggled and tried to get mine off as well.

"KK, not now. You need to shower first."

"Then join me."

I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing so I let him undress me. When he'd gotten me down to my boxers I removed his pants and then began moving his shirt up. I froze when I saw the dark purple, almost gray skin that was being revealed.

I tore his shirt of and stared at his chest, covered in bruises.

"The fuck happened?!" I demanded.

He just looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Who did thith to you!?" I practically screamed. "KK, Tell me! Who hurt you?!"

He simply looked away from me. "My boyfriend..."

The words hit me like a ton of brick dropped from a skyscraper with knives attached to them to add that extra sting. "W-what..."

"My... Boyfriend..."

I didn't know what to think until a blinding rage filled me. Rage and hurt. "Tho... I wathn't... I mean, I was jutht a toy!?" I demanded loudly. "Jutht the guy you uthed to ethcape the fucking abuthive boyfriend?!"

"Sollux?! No!"

"Then why didn't you leave him?" My gaze bore into him and I could tell he was hurt, but I was hurt too and angry.

"I... couldn't..."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT HE DID TO ME FOR WORKING LATE AND COMING HOME AT 12 AM! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WOULD DO IF I LEFT HIM?!" Karkat broke down and cried. His statement jarred me from my anger and my blindness and showed me how wrong I was being. He didn't need me to grill him. He needed me to be a friend. "Sollux... I want to be with you..."

"Thit... Let's get you bathed..." I guide him to the tub as he drops his boxers and steps in to the shower. I take off mine and get in after him. I pick up the soap bar and reach out for the scrunchy. I get it lathered up and then I slowly lather him up, being careful and gentle on his bruises. I feel him shiver beneath my hands and I try to hold back the feelings. I feel so much pity for this man and I almost can't take. I finish lathering his legs and I stand up.

"Sollux... I..." I cut him off by pressing our lips together. I felt him moan against my mouth and press against me. He slowly took the scrunchy from me and began to lather me up, breaking our kiss. He spent a little longer than necessary on certain parts but it was greatly appreciated.

We finished our shower and I guided him to my bed. I lay him down and towered over him before leaning over him and placing an arm on either side of his head. He just looked up at me as I leaned in and connected our lips. He moaned against my lips as I pressed our hips together. I slid my tongue into his mouth quickly retracting it and rolling off of him and pulling him on top of me.

His high pitched squeak made me smile. He straddled my waist and looked down at me sheepishly. I urged him on by moving my hips up into his ass. He blushed and rubbed back against me. I moaned as I grew harder with anticipation. He lifted up and positioned himself over me.

"Take your time." I said, noting his hesitation. He nodded then slowly pressed down on me, his hand guiding me in. I moaned as I felt his tight warmth around me. I barely heard his moan over mine. He slowly lowered all the way, getting used to me. I forced my hips to stay still. When he started to rock and whimper, I asked "Ready?"

He nodded and I thrust up slowly as he began to ride me, His back arching. I thrust in different directions, looking for that brief moment of intense pleasure roll across his face. I watched as with one thrust his eyes went wide, showing off his gray rings. He moaned out loud.

"Shit! There..." I smirked and started thrusting into his spot, glad to have found it again so easily. He leaned over me and dug his nails into my shoulders. I moaned as he bent my cock inside of him when he leaned over. I took advantage of the new position to get deeper into him. He panted in my ear sexily as I felt his member throb against me. I grunted and and thrust faster, feeling his nails dig in deeper. The pain drove me on. I grabbed his hips and thrust into them harder.

He screamed out in my ear as I felt him cum against me. I smirked and thrust harder, reaching between us and grabbing his sensitive shaft, stroking it. He whimpered submissively. I felt myself grow warm inside of him and stroked him faster. His nails dug in harder, drawing blood. I groan as I loose it inside of him, feeling the immense pleasure spread through my body, making my muscles go weak and spasm. I groan and connect our lips harshly and sloppily, my tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. I pulled him flush against me and stroked him, my arm rubbing against our stomachs. He bit my lip as I felt his body shake and the warm seed spill against our stomachs again. Karkat slowly pulled himself off of me and moaning.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek and rolling off of me. I smiled and felt a small blush creep onto my face.

"I love you too."

I looked over at him and found that he had already fallen asleep. I smirked and slowly got out of bed so as not to wake him. I went and got a damp cloth and came back, sitting next to him and cleaning up his stomach and chest. I sat for a while, inspecting his bruises. He looked so fragile in his sleep. How could anyone ever hurt him.

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I dropped to the floor next to the bed and cried silently. I had to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I finished the other night and was gonna put it up last night, but the lack of sleep combined with a little alcohol made me fall asleep too quickly. So here it is. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

I awoke the next morning on my side, looking at KK sleeping next to me. He looked so small and so defenseless. The bruises on his bare chest made him look even more so.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, heading to the kitchen. I had decided to make breakfast and to let him sleep for a while more. I turned on the stove top and got out a pan and some bacon. I started cooking it in the pan. Once the bacon was done, I poured the grease out of the pan and into a jar. I had just started cooking the eggs when I heard a shuffle behind me. I turned around to see Karkat standing in the doorway wearing one of my shirts and nothing else. I smiled at him.

"Hey, thleep well latht night?"

He merely grumbled, scrunching his eyes up hard.

"Tylenol ith in the bathroom." I tell him, knowing he has to have a hangover. He disappeared for a minute then came back, pills in hand. I point to the cabinet with the cups in it and he grabs one, filling it up with water and taking his pills.

I grab a couple of plates and put the bacon and eggs on each plate and set one plate in front of him. I grab him a fork and he starts eating silently, slowly. I sit across from him and start eating my food. We sit in silence until we're both finished eating. I stand up and grab his plate and place it in the sink.

"Sollux..." He says finally breaking the silence. "I need to talk to you..."

I freeze, dreading this. I had been dreading it all morning. "Y-yeah?" I can't keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"My boyfriend... He's... He's gonna know I was with someone else..." He said. My back was to him but I could tell tears were starting to form in his eyes from the way he spoke, barely containing the grief. "He's gonna kill me..." he said as it were an inevitability.

"NO!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the counter. Karkat started at the sudden outburst. I gripped the counter hard, my knuckles turning white. "You are not going back to that athhole, KK. Not after what he did to you." I said through gritted teeth.

"But... where else can I go?"

"here. You are thtaying here." I said, no commanded.

"But Sollux..."

"NO! Don't 'but Thollux' me. You are thaying here." I said as tears started falling down my cheek. I heard him get up and felt his arms slid around me, going around my stomach. I spun around and hugged him back. "I need you to promithe me you'll thtay KK. Pleathe... Promithe me..."

"I promise..." He said, fighting back tears.

I leaned down quickly and kissed him hard. I felt his lips part and his body go limp against me. I lead him back to the kitchen table and lifted him onto it so that I didn't have to bend over so far to kiss him. I felt him hook his feet on my legs and I leaned in, kissing him more, my tongue exploring his mouth. I broke the kiss to tear off the undershirt I had put on this morning. I felt Karkat's toes hook in my pajama pants and pull them down. I grabbed his waist and pulled it closer to my hips, my exposed member sliding under the shirt he was wearing and rubbing against his. I moan against his lips as our hips rub together.

"Fuck..." He says breaking the kiss. He puts his hands on my chest. "Hold on fuckass. I wanna do something first."

I stepped back and he slid of the table and onto his knees in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my groin and leaned in, licking my shaft from base to tip before swirling his tongue around the head. I gasped then let out a long moan as he took me into his mouth. The wet warmth of his mouth sent shivers up my spine and I leaned against the counter for balance. He started to bob his head and suck, making me go crazy as pure lust slowly took over in my mind. I grabbed his hair and moaned as I quickly grew warm, my body shaking and my muscles shaking with the immense pleasure going through my body. I suddenly came into his mouth, moaning his name. He pulled his head back slowly, sucking as he let my cock out of his mouth.

"Holly thith... Where did you learn to do that?" I asked, panting.

"I've been teaching myself. You're the first one I've tried it on. I guess it does work." He smirked obviously satisfied.

"A little too well." I say as I pick him up and bend him over the kitchen table. I press my tip to his hole before pausing. "Do you want me to stretch you first?" I ask.

"No, I actually want you to rip me open." He spat. I smirked and shoved a finger inside of him without warning. "Oh fucking shit!"

I grinned and slid a second finger in, moving them in and out in unison. I heard him moan and decided it was time to start scissoring. I felt him stretching around my fingers and slid a third one in. I Paused for a moment before scissoring. I smirked again as he groaned.

"Put it in already..." He begged. I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself behind him again. I pressed my tip to his entrance and slowly pressed my head inside. I felt him tighten around me and pause. He soon relaxed and I continued top press in, my slick shaft easily sliding in up to the hilt. I pulled back and thrust into him slowly, once again searching for that spot.

"SHIT! THERE!" He screamed out after about 5 or 6 slow thrusts. I grunted and slammed into that spot, KK's moans for more driving me on. I leaned over him and bit his ear lightly, my hands bracing on either side of him. He let out a small whimper and I thrust deeper and deeper. I felt his body shake and then his hole tightened around my shaft, increasing the already near unbearable friction. I groaned as I grew warm.

"Thit KK... I'm gonna..." I said as I came, filling him up. My muscles tensed in my arms as my body began spasming. I moaned his name into his ear. "You... are...mine..." I whispered shakily. I felt him shiver beneath me before pressing back up into me. I wrapped my arms around him and rode out my climax inside of him.

I slowly slid out of him, panting. He stood up straight and turned around to face me. I noticed a wet stain at the bottom of my shirt. He noticed where I was looking and blushed.

"Sorry..." He said. "I can change."

"No. You thould keep it on." I said with a smirk. He blushed and even deeper red. He shuffled over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish you were my boyfriend Sollux..."

"I am." I said sternly. He looked up at me. "Didn't you hear me thay you were mine. That meanth you are mine. My boyfriend." I locked eyes with him, my look firm. Then he did what I didn't expect. He threw his arms around my neck and gave me a huge kiss. I kissed back and we stayed like this for a while until he finally breaks the kiss.

"Since we're dating... wanna see a movie?" He asked, turning red again. "There's this new romcom out and I just thought maybe..."

"Thure." I said with a smile. He beamed and ran towards my room.

"I call first shower!" He shouted. I just shook my head and followed him. Probably best to take separate showers, otherwise we'd never get out. But we did have all day...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So this story is rapidly approaching its finale. And I like how it is turning out. This chapter has no sexy times (sorry! I needed to get some relationship building/ story advancement in there!) but a lot of good and bad feels. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

KK and I finally made it out of the shower and decided on a movie. I let him pick so we ended up seeing the new romcom. Once he had finished getting dressed we headed out for my car. I opened his door for him and watched him slid into the car.

I smiled to myself as I went around the car to get into the driver's seat. I had never been this happy before. Ever. I got in and started the car, unable to stop smiling.

"What are you smiling about fuckass?"

"I'm happy." Was all I said. It was enough. Karkat just stared at me. I couldn't see him but I could feel his eyes on me. We continued in silence until we got to the movie theater.

"Sollux?" Karkat said finally as I pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

"Yeth?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Promise you won't let him find me?"

I was taken aback at first by the statement. I hadn't expected it.

"I promithe."

Karkat sighed and he visibly relaxed. I reached out and pulled him close, kissing his cheek. He blushed and then leaned into me. I wanted to stay there forever, but we were gonna miss the movie.

"We should get in there fuckass. The movie is gonna start soon." Karkat said, voicing my thoughts. I smirked and nodded. We got out and I locked the car before heading inside. We headed for the ticket booth and got in line. I bought us two tickets to see the movie, eliciting snickers from passerby's because of my lisp. They got vicious glares from Karkat in return. Somehow the interaction made me happy. Maybe it was the fact that Karkat felt the need to defend me.

As we walked into the theater where our movie was playing, KK was still grumbling expletives about people and how they were "rude pricks" and "uncaring fuckasses" and other much more colorful descriptions. He continued grumbling up until the movie started. Once the opening theme played, he suddenly went quiet.

About half an hour into the movie, I glanced over at Karkat and noticed he was sitting with his knees up against his chest, staring intently at the screen, his outer shell that surrounded him gone, his emotions taking over. He was so adorable I had to use all of my self control not to laugh or hug him. I didn't want to disturb him from his movie. So I just sat and watched him for the next hour, with some side glances at the screen.

As the movie ended and the credits rolled he turned to me, a small tear in his eye, his wonderful gray-blue eyes. He looked over at me and then he immediately changed, his protective shell going back up.

"What are you looking at dipshit?"

"You're adorable KK."

"Sh-shut up." He said with a blush. I smiled and stood up.

"Come on KK. Maybe we can get some dinner." I said, looking at my watch. "It'th 5 o'clock."

Karkat nodded and got up. As we headed out of the theater KK grabbed my hand and I gave his a squeeze. As we entered the lobby I felt him freeze next to me.

"KK, what'th wrong?" I asked but before he could answer I heard some one yell his name.

"KARKAT!" I turned to see this mammoth of a man coming towards us. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"S-stay away from me..." Karkat pleaded, letting go of my hand and backing away.

The guy, who I had figured must have been KK's ex, just kept coming towards him. I stepped into his path.

"Lithten man, back off." He stopped in his tracks and sized me up.

"Out of the way pipsqueek. This is between me and my boyfriend."

"He'th not your boyfriend anymore." I said, standing my ground. Might have been a mistake but I wasn't about to let this guy hurt my KK again. Never.

The oaf drew back and punched me straight in the jaw. I staggered back, my face stinging with pain. As I turned to face him again he was getting ready to hit me again but some of the employees had stepped in to interfere.

"You need to leave sir."

The man stood there for a second, obviously contemplating his options. He finally decided he should leave but not before having a few final words.

"I'm not done with you shithead." He said pointing to me. He then turned his gaze on Karkat who was curled up against the wall in a corner."I want you back home tonight." He growled and turned, storming out.

"Are you okay." one of the female employees asked me. She had long, curly black hair and brown-red eyes. Her name tag said Aradia.

"Yeah... Thankth." I said, trying to smile. "I've gotta go help out my boyfriend..." I said as I broke away and went to KK. He Was rocking back and forth and whimpering. "Hey... KK, we need to leave." I said, holding out my hand. When he flinched at the action it broke my heart. After a while he took my hand and I helped him up and out to the car. A few of the employees as well as Aradia walked with us in case the maniac came back. We made it to the car and I helped Karkat in.

As I turned around, Aradia held out a piece of paper for me. I looked at it, seeing a phone number on it.

"I'm already taken..." I said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes with a gentle smile.

"I know that silly. This is in case you need help or anything. Either of you."

I blanked. This was kind of strange. I had never made many friends, but I was pretty sure this wasn't how it normally happened.

"How..." I started but she interrupted me.

"I have this thing. I can just tell when I would get along with someone. And I feel like you two I could definitely get along with." She smiled at me gently.

"Thankth. I'm Thollux, by the way."

"I'm Aradia. And he's Karkat?" I nodded.

"Lithten, I've gotta get going..." I said, not sure how to end the conversation. Aradia just smiled and nodded.

"See you later?"

"Maybe." I said with a small smile. Aradia miled back then, turned to head back inside. I turned and walked to the driver side door and got in the car. As I sat back in the chair, I looked over at Karkat who had curled up in the seat, not making a sound. "Hey... do want to go anywhere?"

He turned and looked at me with a look of utter defeat and fear. A look that broke my heart even further.

"I just need to go home..."

I nodded and drove him straight to our apartment. We got out and headed upstairs. I unlocked the door for him and he ran straight into the bed room, disappearing from sight. I shut the door and locked it before heading after him.

"KK?" I said as I entered the dimly lit room. I heard a whimper come from the closet. I walked over and tapped lightly on the closet door. "can I come in?"

There was a pause before the closet door slid open. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. It was a tight fit, but I managed to sit down next to him. I wrapped my arm around him and he leaned against me. I felt his tears soak into my shirt, but I didn't care. He needed to let this out. I needed to be there for him.

"When I wath a thenior in high thchool," I started, speaking quietly, "I came out to my parentth. My mom jutht that in thock. the didn't thay anything. I withed the would but the didn't. Her reaction wath thtill better than my father'th. He went into an outrage thaying that hith thon wasn't allowed to be a faggot. He jumped up and knocked me over."

"He then knelt over me and proceeded to beat the thit out of me all the time yelling at me to take it back. My mom began thcreaming at him to thtop. Only when the broke down, thobbing in the middle of the kitchen, did he thtop. He got off of me and I curled up. He went to comfort my mother, my blood dripping from hith knuckleth."

"He then blamed me for the methh my mother wath in. I couldn't thtand it. I went and grabbed my thtuff, a bag of clotheth and my laptop and left. I thtayed with a friend until I graduated high thchool. My parentth didn't thow up at the graduation ceremony. I moved away to college and lived on camputh, my full ride paying for everything. I ended up dropping out after a themethter and getting a job as a coder."

"I went back home about a year ago, just to thee if thingth had changed. They hadn't. Ath thoon ath I walked in the door, my father wath thoving me back outthide, yelling at me. Telling me I wathn't welcome. Ath I tried to turn to leave, he jumped me again. Only thith time I wathn't ath out of thape ath I was latht time."

"It still wathn't enough. I held my own for a while, but he ended up getting the upper hand. He had me on the ground, kicking me over and over again. When he wath done he leaned over and thaid thomething that jutht made thomething break inthide me. He told me that I wath worthlethh. He told me that..."

I broke off for a second, my voice choking and tears welling up behind my eyes.

"he told me that he'd beaten the thit out of my best friend jutht for giving me a place to thtay during my thenior year. I just thnapped. I grabbed hith head and thlammed it againtht the ground. My anger just awoke thith thtrength I didn't know I had. I just thlammed hith head into the ground again and again and again."

"The next thing I knew I wath over him and I had my handth around hith throat. I wath deaf to the people around me, deaf to my mother's pleath to me to thtop. I would have killed him had my best friend not thown up and pulled me off of him."

"He pulled me away. He tried to calm me down, but it wouldn't work. I wouldn't hear him out until he thlapped me. He then told me that I had to leave. He told me never to come back. I couldn't believe what he was Thaying. I broke. I broke down and cried. I apologized for what my dad had done. I begged him to forgive me."

"But I knew the look in hith eyeth. He didn't want to be friendth with me anymore. Tho I left. I never came back. I haven't Thpoken to anyone of them Thince."

I stopped, the tears flowing in full force. I almost couldn't get the next part out.

"And the wortht part ith I thtill love my dad. He uthed to be my hero and then it all changed. Now I'm thuppothed to hate him but I can't"

I heard Karkat whimper and hug me tight.

"I underthtand Karkat. I really do." I said finally. "And I'm tho thorry."

I held him close to me and we stayed in that closet all night, eventually falling asleep in each others' arms.

...

So during Sollux's whole finale speech there, I had to go back and change all the s's to th's. Took me about ten minutes. -.- Don't ever accuse me of not being dedicated to my work, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

I am somewhat proud to say, and somewhat disappointed to say that this story will only have one more chapter. It is drawing to a finale that I hadn't expected to be this epic when I started this. I really like how this has turned out and I love that you guys are enjoying it. Anyway, enjoy this second to last chapter. I hope you like what happens. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

I awoke once again before KK. It was slightly more difficult to get up without waking him this time, but I managed it. I headed out to the kitchen and got out some cereal. I decided it was a little too stuffy, so I went and opened a window in the living room. I sat back down in the kitchen and poured some milk into the cereal. I picked up my spoon and began to eat, scrutinizing the cereal box. Within minutes I had already solved all the problems on the back and was once again bored.

After I had been finished for a while, KK stumbled out into the kitchen. He walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"Morning thunthine." I said. He just leaned against me. "You okay babe?"

I felt him turn in my lap and bury his face in my neck. I sighed and reached up, rubbing his back. I felt him nuzzle into my neck and I just sat there with him straddling my waist. I couldn't move and I didn't want to. I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close.

After close to an hour of just cuddling Karkat finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Thank you." I looked at him, puzzled, and he pulled away from my neck and continued "For saving me from him."

I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. Slowly at first, then more passionately. I felt him start to move his hips slowly against me. I bucked my hips up in response to his movements. I felt him grab my shirt and I tugged at his. He broke the kiss and I lifted his shirt up and off of him. We went back to kissing, more fervently and sloppily. Things would have continued to progress had there not been a loud knock at the door.

Karkat quickly slid off my lap, his face turning deep red as he put his shirt back on. I cursed under my breath.

"Its probably the landlord. I'll go answer." I went over to the door and unlocked it. I had just gotten the door unlocked when it flew open with enough force to slam me against the wall and knocked me out cold.

…...

I came to with a pounding in my head and a ringing in my ears. My vision was blurry and I could only make out vague shapes on my sofa. I sat up slowly, completely dazed and confused. I couldn't focus on anything around me, the noises were muffled and my other senses were just as bad.

I heard a sound that sudden snapped me to. It was Karkat. I heard him begging someone to stop but his voice was strangled and hoarse. My attention turned to the sofa and what I saw filled me with a blinding rage.

Karkat's ex was on top of him on the sofa, cock out and pressed against karkat's ass, his hands around my KK's throat. I immediately jumped up and ran at the freak on the sofa. He had already pressed inside of KK but that didn't even stop me.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU FUCKING FREAK!" I scream and grabbed him by the neck and with a strength I didn't know I had, drove him into the wall. I felt him struggling under my grasp as my hands squeezed tighter around his neck. The only reason I didn't choke him to death was that he caught off guard with a right hook. I staggered back and tried to regain my balance as he fell to his knees, coughing.

As he stood up, I ran at him and drove my shoulder into his gut. I heard him exhale a little too quickly and I took him off his feet. Before I knew what was happening, we were both flying out the window and onto the fire escape. I stopped suddenly but his weight kept carrying him over the railing. I saw his eyes grow wide as he started to fall the five story drop. I would like to say that I reached out to stop his fall but I didn't. Maybe it was because I couldn't react fast enough, or maybe it was because I didn't want to, maybe I wanted him to fall and die. I honestly can't say.

I looked over the edge and down as hit hit with a sickening crunch. I saw the blood start pooling around him and it very quickly became too large for him to be alive. I slowly staggered back into the room and over to Karkat.

"KK..." I blurted. "KK..."

I saw him on the floor next to the sofa, passed out, little spots of blood and spit next to his head.

"No... no no nononononono." I started to panic. I wasn't gonna loose him. Not after all this. This was not gonna happen. I quickly grab my phone and called the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.

"Aradia? It's Thollux... I need help... it'th KK... he'th..." I started to cry over the phone.

"Sollux?! Calm down. Tell me what happened." Aradia's tone turned a mixture of frightened and and concerned.

"It'th KK... hith ex thowed up and he thtarted to... Oh fuck Aradia, I think He'th gonna die." I couldn't stop crying.

"Sollux, just stay with me for a second. I'm going to call the cops. And an ambulance. Where is Karkat's ex?"

"He'th dead." I said bluntly.

"Shit... I'll be there as soon as I can. Just try to look after Karkat." I merely nodded, even though I was on the phone. "Sollux, are you there?"

"Yeah... I'll look after him..." I mumbled.

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need you address Sollux."

I gave her my address and apartment number and she quickly hung up. I crawled over to KK and sat next to him. I lifted his head into my lap and stroked his hair. His breathing was erratic and he was wheezing. I just stroked his hair, not able to think of anything else to do. I suddenly felt dizzy and very tired. The next thing I knew the world was black.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

I can't even lie to you guys, this hurt to write. I really hope you like it, enjoy isn't the right word for this. I was fine with everything in this story up to this point, but this ending it just... hurt... I'm actually on the verge of tears writing this. Enough of that, without further ado, I give the end of Those Eyes.

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

I came to when the paramedics showed up. In a daze I held onto KK tighter before Aradia walked in and told me it was okay. At her urging, I let him go and they put him on a stretcher and carried him out. Another paramedic stayed with me to check my vitals and what not. When I checked out they let me get up and helped my down the stairs.

Much to my dismay, they wouldn't let me go with KK. Aradia ended up driving me to the hospital after they'd patched me up and cleared me. The police followed us there and sat with us in the lobby.

"I know this may be hard to answer" one of the officers said. "But we have to ask you what happened."

I nodded and then started the story from the day before at the movie theater. How the bastard showed up at my apartment this morning and attacked KK. How he... how he raped KK on my sofa. How we fought. How I knocked him over the railing on the fire escape and he fell.

"Well..." The other officer said, looking up from his notes he'd been taking. "It sounds like a clean case. We'll be in contact."

The two officers stood and left, thanking us for our time, and I was left to wait for news of Karkat. Aradia never left my side.

After almost a half hour of silence I finally spoke.

"I thouldn't have opened the door..." I said.

"Sollux, you couldn't have known." Aradia said, trying to comfort me.

"If I hadn't opened the door, he wouldn't have gotten in and KK would be fine." I rambled.

"Sollux..."

"Thith ith all my fault... I couldn't protect him."

"Sollux! Shut the fuck up!" Aradia yelled. I was stunned into silence. "Look, I'm sorry to yell but this isn't your fault." She added hurriedly. "You saved him from that monster. You saved him."

"Then why do I feel tho thitty?" I asked, tears streaming down my face as I looked down at my upturned palms.

Aradia didn't have an answer for that, she just put her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. I cried until I fell asleep.

…...

I waited day in and day out in that lobby, barely eating what Aradia brought me. I slept in the lobby for the first two nights until they made me leave. I ended up staying at Aradia's place, unable to face my apartment yet.

On the fifth day, a doctor came into the lobby around 6 PM.

"Are you Sollux, the one with Karkat?" I look up and nod, dreading her every word. "He's made enough of a recovery that he can have visitors, but he seems to have suffered some memory loss." She spoke quickly and the words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Memory loss?" I said dumbly.

"He doesn't remember the... event... at all" She said, choosing her words carefully. "He also has no recollection of the few weeks leading up to it."

I just stared dumbfounded. The last few weeks meant... No... No it couldn't... How could he forget me?

"Listen, I know you'll want to see him but I have to strongly suggest that you don't bring up the incident. If you do, he may have a relapse and we don't know what that could do to him." The doctor said, sitting down on the other side of me. "We believe he may have repressed the memories as a way of coping with what happened. If he's going to remember, it needs to be a slow process. I wouldn't even bring him back to the apartment for a while. Is there somewhere else you can stay?"

Before I could even turn to ask Aradia had already piped up.

"They can stay with me."

I looked down, I reached over and gave her hand a squeeze as a thanks.

"Can I thee him now?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of use. The doctor nodded and stood to lead me to his room. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. The doctor nodded at me and then opened the door. As I stepped inside, I saw him laying in the bed. I couldn't get to the bedside fast enough.

He merely looked up at me, clearly not enough energy to speak. He gave me a look of confusion, not one that he didn't know who I was, but more like he didn't know what I was doing there.

"Karkat?" I said tentatively

"How... Do you know my name?" He asked, his voice hoarse and tiny. I broke. I couldn't take it. Tears filled my eyes and I just turned and ran. I was back out at the lobby, a collapsed, sobbing mess. I rolled in on myself, wanting to be as small as possible. He didn't know me. He didn't remember anything. I was alone again. I'd lost the person I'd grown to love.

Somewhere in my self pity and depression, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aradia, her face sad.

"Sollux... I spoke to him a bit, explained a little, but you need to go talk to him. Regardless of whether or not he remembers you, he needs you." I slowly took her hand and she helped me up. I shuffled back to the room, my eyes dried, but red. I walked into the room and to the bedside again. Karkat looked up at me.

"Hey... Sollux? I'm sorry I don't remember." He apologized.

"It isn't your fault." I said, sitting down.

"So... I knew you from the bar. You were the guy who was always staring at me." He said, his eyes scanning my face for some sign. I let out a small, single laugh.

"Yeah, I was staring wasn't I." He smiled, happy that he had remembered something.

"So what happened?" He asked. "I don't remember anything after I confronted you."

I sighed. "Well... we thort of hit it off from there... then one night you told me of your boyfriend. The next day you left him and then thtayed with me. A few dayth later you had... an accident." I lied about the last part. I couldn't risk telling him yet.

He kept examining me, trying to see if I was lying. He must have decided I wasn't because he physically relaxed.

"Well... I'm tired..." he said and I nodded, standing to leave. "Hey wait. Could you maybe stay here? I mean, in case my ex shows up... He's kinda hot headed..."

I looked at the doctor who nodded.

"Thure." I said, sitting down again.

And so started my regular vigils over Karkat's bed while he slept, which he did a lot of. When he was awake we would talk, get to know each other all over again. After a few more days, they let me take him home to Aradia's.

…...

Over the next few weeks the cops came by to ask some questions, wrapping up their investigation. We ended up in court just to verify that it was self defense. There was no case so I received no punishment and could get back to taking care of Karkat.

I had to take a second job outside of coding to pay for the medical bills and other such stuff. We ended up staying at Aradia's the entire time. Karkat wasn't ready to go back to the apartment. We were staying in two seperate rooms, we'd become close but it was clear that Karkat didn't want to take that next step until he remembered his lost time.

It was months after the incident when Shit really hit the fan...

…...

I walked into the house, relocking the door behind me and tossing the key Aradia had made for me on the table next to the door.

"KK, I'm home." I called, expecting him to come down, He had been a little more eager to talk recently. I went into the kitchen to get a snack and it wasn't until I had prepared the snack that I realized KK had never come down.

Trying to push the panic down I looked through the first floor and couldn't find him. I went to the stairs.

"KK?" I called again, heading up. I went to his room and knocked on his door. "KK you in there?" I asked. No answer. I opened the door slowly and found an empty room. My heart nearly stopped in my chest and I tore into the room, looking everywhere as if he might suddenly appear. I found nothing of course. I started to tear through the second floor calling out his name. He was no where to be found.

I grabbed my phone and quickly called Aradia.

"Come on... anthwer dammit..."

"Hello? Sollux?"

"Aradia! Thit... it'th KK... I Can't find him..." There was silence on the other end for a second.

"You can't find him?"

"I came home from work and he wasn't here. I can't..." I stopped midsentence, staring at the note on the front door that I had missed. It was on the inside.

It read:

"Sollux,

I went to see your apartment. I want to see if I can remember.

Karkat."

"He went to the apartment." I said in disbelief. There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" I could the panic in her voice.

"He left a note." I said, immediately grabbing my keys. "I'm going after him."

"Hurry Sollux... I get off in ten minutes, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah." I said and hung up, running out the door and off in the direction of my apartment. This was not good. What if he did remember. What if he had a break down. This was not good.

I got to the apartment faster than I ever thought possible. I tore through the front door and ran up the stairs two at a time. I reached my apartment and the door was open.

"Karkat!?" I yelled, rushing. "KK where are you?"

I heard a small sound from the bathroom and practically sprinted over to the door. It was locked.

"KK open the fucking door!" I yelled, panicked. I heard a small whimper and stood back from the door and kicked it in. I ran in and saw far too much blood surrounding a small shape in the tub. "Fuck." I whipped out my phone and called 911.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance sent to my apartment! My friend is hurt. I need help."

"Calm down sir, what is your address."

I told her my address and she told me that help was on the way. I ran to Karkat's side and grabbed his wrist, applying pressure, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"God, no you fucking idiot. Don't you fucking die on me you thithead. Don't you fucking dare." I leaned over him and kissed his forehead, tears flowing. And I stayed there until the paramedics arrived to take him to the hospital.

…...

After hours of working and blood transfusions, the doctors managed to stabalize but he wasn't able to have visitors for another day. As soon as they would let me in, I visited him.

As I walked in he was laying on his side, facing the wall.

"KK..." I said tentatively, walking up to him. "You okay?"

"I remember."

"KK..."

"He... he... I..." He started to shake and I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. As soon as I had touched him he jumped, pulling away from me and spinning around. When he saw it was just me he relaxed but still wouldn't let me touch him. An aching pain shot through my chest.

"It ithn't your fault. The athhole wath a monthter and he got what he detherved." I said sternly. Karkat merely looked at me.

"He raped me..." He said. "He... made me worthless..."

"KK... You aren't worthless..."

'Yes I am... I wanted to die..."

"KK..."

"WHY WOULDN"T YOU LET ME DIE!? NO ONE"S GONNA WANT ME EVER!"

"BECAUSE YOU MATTER TO ME!" I screamed, rage and sadness wracking me. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I CAN"T LOSE YOU! BECAUSE I WANT YOU! BECAUSE I NEED YOU!" I collapsed into the chair and put my head in my hands. "Why doesn't that matter to you?"

There was silence for a while.

"Sollux I didn't think.."

"WHAT?! DIDN"T THINK OF ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I COULDN"T TAKE IT?! EVER SINCE I WALKED INTO YOUR ROOM AFTER THE INCIDENT AND YOU DIDN"T KNOW WHO THE FUCK I WAS!" I knew I shouldn't be yelling at him but I couldn't stop. "KARKAT I LO... I love you..." I whispered.

Karkat just sat on his bed for a while. He finally got up and walked over to me.

"Do you really?" He asked, his voice small, frightened.

"With everything I can love you with..." I said, my heart breaking at the fact that I had scared him. He studied my face, then did something I hadn't expected. He threw his arms around me and burried his face in my shoulder. I felt his body shake as he wept into my shoulder and apologized over and over. I just stroked his hair.

"I forgive you." I said but he just kept apologizing until he couldn't stay awake anymore. I laid him back on his bed and sat by him all night.

…...

Karkat's recovery was slow and never complete after that. He grew to let me touch him, but no one else could except Aradia. He would freak if anyone touch him other than her or me. It cost him a few jobs and I was constantly working to pay off the medical bills and other bills.

We moved in permanently with Aradia, paying rent even. Neither of us could bear to stay in that apartment ever again. I moved all my stuff out and left the furniture. I couldn't bring any of it with me except for the bed.

KK eventually moved into the same room as me, but our nights are often interrupted by his nightmares and night terrors that I have to calm him down out of.

It has put a strain on us, but I need him and he needs me. We've managed to make this existence some semblance of happy together. But it will never be the same. Never again.


End file.
